Shaman Style of Whose Line is It Anway!
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: Whose Line is It Anyway Shaman King style ^^!! Thank you Des for letting me use this idea too ^^!! Basicially a game on TV which is sooo funny ^^!! Please read and review if you like Whose Line is It Anyway or want to see it^^!!


Silver-Kitsune Kazeko: Hello! This is a dedication to Des, who let me make a Shaman King style of Whose Line is it Anyway ^^!! Thank you Des!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Whose Line is it Anyway, which is a very funny show! I don't have enough money to hire the British guy or Drew Carey. -_-  
  
~*~  
  
Shaman Style of Whose Line is it Anyway!  
  
By: Silver-Kitsune Kazeko ^^!!  
  
~*~  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Hello everyone and welcome to Whose Line is it anyway Shamans' Way! Tonight's guests are: The stink gas farter, Horo Horo! The kuku head Silva/Silver! The mysterious killer Ren Tao! And the Couch Potato Yoh Asakura! And I'm your host, Silver-Kitsune!!  
  
Horo Horo: What's a "Whose Line is it Anyway?"  
  
Yoh: That's my line Horo Horo.  
  
Horo Horo: Oops.I'm-  
  
Ren: What the fuck is going on??  
  
Silva: Must return to the Patch!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: I'm Silver-Kitsune. I'm asking you nicely, please stay on the show! *Shows a very innocent face with tears about to burst*  
  
Yoh: Don't cry, don't cry!  
  
Horo Horo: Fine, I'll stay.  
  
Silva: I'll stay just to make her happy..  
  
Ren: Hn.I'm leaving now!  
  
Yoh & Horo Horo & Silva: NO!!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: I'll let you---  
  
Ren: Nothing will make me go on!!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Please Ren!!  
  
Ren: No!!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Come on!! *Turns into a cute Silver Kitsune (fox) and jumps onto Ren* Please? *Shows very innocent face that no one can refuse, with silver tears about to burst*  
  
Ren: Okay, okay!! I'll be on your stinkin' show!!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Thank you sooo much!! Let's get started!!  
  
*Silver-Kitsune runs to the desk with the cards. *  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Oh, I almost forgot!! My partner, Lyserg, will be coming here any minute, and HE wanted to be on *^^!! *  
  
*Lyserg appears finally and then sat on the chair near Silver-Kitsune*  
  
(I know in Whose Line Is It Anyway that they don't have someone as a partner, but it's Shaman King style, so anything could happen ^^!!)  
  
Lyserg: Hey Kitsune-chan!  
  
Ren, Horo Horo, Yoh, Silva: WHY DID HE CALL YOU KITSUNE-CHAN WHEN YOUR NAME IS SILVER-KITSUNE??  
  
Silver-Kitsune: He knows me longer than you guys ^^!! Plus, he wanted to kill Hao so I made a deal with him ^^!!  
  
Lyserg: Yep, okay, let's go on with the game!!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Welcome to Shaman's Style of Whose Line Is It Anyway, where everything is made-up and the points don't matter! Yep, the points are like plucking off chicken feather with a made-up contraction called the Plucker!  
  
Lyserg: What's our first game Kitsune-chan?  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Our first game is Let's Make a Date, for all four of them!  
  
*Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo, and Silver gets up and walked down to the stage. *  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Silver is the bachelorette *snickers a little* and the other three are bachelors! Yoh, Ren, and Horo Horo have a secret identity and Silva has to guess where all three are trying to be!  
  
*The four got on the stools and Lyserg handed the identities to Silver- Kitsune. *  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Thank you Lyserg-kun! Let's see *looks at the cards and laughs a lot* you may begin!  
  
Silva: *uses girly voice* Hello bachelors! Okay, Bachelor #1, if you were to take me to a romantic place, where would you take me?  
  
Horo Horo: *a very strict grandmother who knows wrestling* ( identity  
  
*Uses elderly voice* what the hell, I don't need to take you anywhere!! When I was your age, we don't even have dates!! *Looks at the audience with a glare* you want to fight? I'll kick your crummy ass! *Grabs a pretend figure and does pile driver* Take that you dumb candy ass!!  
  
*Silver-Kitsune and Lyserg tries to maintain their laughter, and so is Ren and Yoh*  
  
Silva: Okay.Bachelor #2, if you were to live anyway, where would you live with me?  
  
Ren: *Spongebob!!* ( Identity (You know, that sponge guy on Nick ^^!! And Ren actually knows him, okay!)  
  
Hey Patrick, let's go jelly fishing!! *Holds a jellyfish net* Jelly fishing! Jelly fishing! Jelly fishing! *Jumps, for scene change* I'm ready! *Singing* I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready *repeats a lot till he finally stopped*  
  
*Silver-Kitsune and Lyserg were laughing really loud, and everyone else started to snicker or laugh out loud!  
  
Silva: Okay.weird! Bachelor #3, if you were an enchanting creature, what would you be?  
  
Yoh: *Characters from Looney Tunes* ( Identity (I couldn't think of anything else!)  
  
Ne-I!! *Chews pretend carrot* what's up, doc? *Switches to Elmer Fudd* Shh!! Be very, very quiet, I'm hunting rabbits *weird laugh/chuckle he always does*  
  
*Silver-Kitsune laughs really loud at the chuckling part*  
  
Yoh: *switches to Daffy Duck* you're despicable! *Switches to Tweety Bird* I thought I saw a putty cat!! *Looks at another direction* It is!! It is a putty cat! *Switches to porky pig* I'll be-I'll be---a-a---uni--- uni---corn! Th----th----that's All Folks!  
  
Silva: Hm..very creative!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: *buzzes* Okay Silva, can you guess what all three are?  
  
Silva: Um..bachelor #1 was a grandmother who does wrestling!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Yep!  
  
Silva: Bachelor #2 is Spongebob and Bachelor #3 is all of the members in Looney Tunes!!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Yep!! Yep!!  
  
*The four returned to their seats*  
  
Silver-Kitsune: A thousand points to Ren for making that impression of Spongebob! And Silva for guessing!! And Horo Horo gets 1,000 points too for being a grandma that knows wrestling!  
  
Lyserg: And 2,000 points for Yoh since he knew a lot of the Looney Tunes character!  
  
*Audience cheered and applause*  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Okay! Let's move on to a game called Questions Only, for everyone again!! This time, two people go at a time and they are acting out a scene where they can only speak in questions! Lyserg-kun, what's the scene!  
  
Lyserg: A shopper is trying to find some items in a store that the shopper doesn't know of.  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Okay! Silva and Horo Horo go!!  
  
Silva: Where can I purchase a flamingo?  
  
Horo Horo: Are you in the wrong store?  
  
Silva: Can't I say that I don't know?  
  
Horo Horo: Did you try Aisle 5?  
  
Silva: I don't know where.. *buzzes*  
  
*Ren goes in*  
  
Ren: Where are the milk cartons located?  
  
Horo Horo: Did you look at Aisle 7?  
  
Ren: Where is Aisle 7?  
  
Horo Horo: Do I look like a salesperson?  
  
Ren: Can't you be one?  
  
*Horo Horo looks defeated, and buzz!! Yoh goes into his place*  
  
Yoh: Where can I get some hair gel?  
  
Ren: What did you say?  
  
Yoh: Where are the hair care products located?  
  
Ren: Did you try to find them yourself?  
  
Yoh: Do I look like I know where it is?  
  
Ren: What are you, a new person?  
  
Yoh: Maybe I'm from the pits of hell? Maybe I'm a carefree person?  
  
Ren: Are you trying to hide something?  
  
Yoh: Why do you ask?  
  
Ren: What if I say that you're smirking a lot ever since I talked to you?  
  
Yoh: um.  
  
Silver-Kitsune: *buzz* Okay! Now..Lyserg, who should get the points?  
  
Lyserg: Um..ten thousand points to Ren, for pointing out that Yoh does smirk a lot in that section of the game! And 10 points for everyone else.  
  
Silva: That's a really sad score..  
  
Horo Horo: I agree very much!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: You can score more points after this *^^!!*  
  
All: Cool!!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Oh, and 1,000 points to Lyserg for pointing out the obvious with Ren and everyone else!  
  
*Lyserg smiles*  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Let's move on to a game called Weird News Forecasters, it's for all four again!! Okay, Silva is the News caster, and Horo Horo is a co-anchor!! Ren will be doing sports, and Yoh will be doing the weather!!  
  
*Silver-Kitsune started to laugh out loud, until she shut herself up.*  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Lyserg-kun *giggles*, you announce *snickers* the identities!  
  
Lyserg: Okay! Horo Horo, you're a kung fu fighting cow from the movie "Kung Pow!!"  
  
*Horo Horo slammed his head with his hands, while the other three were maintaining their laughter*  
  
Lyserg: Ren is a blood-sucking bird whose prey is everyone in the news station.  
  
*Ren turns mad, while Silver-Kitsune runs over to him to try to tell him to calm down. Yoh, Horo Horo, and Silva were snicker at Ren because he was suppose to be a blood-sucking bird.*  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Calm down Ren! Look at your fans!! They love you!  
  
*All Ren fans cheered Ren on, and then Ren felt better.*  
  
Lyserg: Okay..and Yoh is a malfunctioning robot that malfunctions whenever the word "weather" and "sunny" is mentioned.  
  
*Yoh was laughing at himself, while everyone else was trying to hide their snickering.*  
  
Lyserg: You may begin whenever you hear the music.  
  
*News music sounded*  
  
Silva: Hi everyone, and welcome to the 7:00 news, I'm your host, Mr. I- have-a-cotton-ball-tail. Today, a hurricane has struck in this studio, making everyone have a killer time in that whirl! *Uses ultra cool teenager voice during the killer time moment* Let's go to my co-anchor, Mr. Ice-pack.  
  
Horo Horo: *gets into fighting position.* Prepare to die! *Holding the pretend utter and squirting Silva with pretend milk, making Silva fly to the other side of the stage. And then, Horo Horo tried to do some kung-fu, but he pretended that the utter was too big, so he tipped over to the side.*  
  
*Horo Horo pretended to try not to get up, and Silva returns to the scene.*  
  
Silva: Okay, that's it of Mr. Ice-pack! Now, let's move on to Mr. What's- up-with-me-and-the-number-3 with the sports!!  
  
Ren: For sports, the Shaman Fights are---- *goes on to Horo Horo and pretends to stuck blood out of him* Blood good for me! *continues sucking blood out of Horo Horo* *Horo Horo pretends to faint, so it signals Ren that he's dead*  
  
Silva: The Shaman Fights---  
  
*Ren goes onto Silva and sucks blood out of him. Silva smacks him and he goes falling on the ground (pretend of course!)*  
  
Silva: Okay..really short news on sports, and now, let's go to the weatherman, Mr. Me-Myself-and-I.  
  
Yoh: For today's weather *starts malfunctioning* today's sunny *malfunctions more* with small chance of rain, but overall sunny! *malfunctions a lot and talks a lot slower* The next day will be sunny *malfunctions and then makes big explosion and falls down*  
  
Silva: Okay..our weatherman is under the weather, so..I guess that's it for the news, bye everyone!  
  
*Lyserg buzzes and everyone got up and returned to their seats.*  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Thousand points for everyone! Yoh's funny!!  
  
*Yoh fans applause for Yoh*  
  
Yoh: ^^!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Let's move on to a game called "Whose Line?" for Ren and Yoh!  
  
*Ren gets irritated and Yoh smiles a lot*  
  
Lyserg: Too bad Ren, it's a game! Enjoy it!  
  
*Ren makes very scary glare and Lyserg clung to Silver-Kitsune*  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Okay..Ren with a very scary glare..okay! Ren and Yoh will take these slips of paper here, and then they will have to use the lines on the paper whenever they can! I don't know the full context of the game, but that's the best I could think of ^^!!  
  
*Silver-Kitsune *  
  
*Ren and Yoh takes a lot of slips of paper and put them in their pockets.*  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Whenever you're ready start, and the scene is Ren is a cop and tries to accuse Yoh, the yellow human monkey, that he's been eating too much bananas..that's got to be the weirdest thing yet, start!  
  
Ren: STAY THERE AND FREEZE!  
  
Yoh: What did I do funky cop!  
  
Ren: I'm not a funky cop!  
  
Yoh: Why does it said on your shirt *takes out a paper* Hamsters are cool!  
  
Lyserg/Silver-Kitsune/Horo Horo: *snickering*  
  
Ren: Cause Hamsters Are Cool!!  
  
Everyone: *knows Ren doesn't mean it*  
  
Yoh: Anyway, you don't have proof that I've been eating a lot of bananas!  
  
Ren: Oh yes I have, a new clip entitled *takes out paper* "Lemon stinks when you explode it with your fart"  
  
Silver-Kitsune: *laughing a lot*  
  
Yoh: *snickers*  
  
Horo Horo/Lyserg/Silva: *snickers somewhat, then laughing too much*  
  
Yoh: But it does stink if you explode it with your fart!  
  
Ren: Don't go off topic with me!  
  
Yoh: If I were, I'll be *takes out a slip of paper* a shave ice with cookies stinking my flavor!  
  
Ren: You do smell like rotten cookies.  
  
Yoh: Am not!! I smell great!  
  
Ren: Prove it by saying *takes out paper* elephants are big and strong, but their waste products stink like hell..  
  
Yoh: *o* Elephants are big and strong, but their waste products...what was it again?  
  
Silver-Kitsune: *buzzes, and Yoh and Ren returns to their seats*  
  
Lyserg: Thousand points to Ren for making everyone laugh! And thousand points to Yoh for saying that elephant line and forgetting what the whole sentence is!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Okay, let's move on to a game call props, for everyone! I give Horo Horo and Silva a prop, and Ren and Yoh a prop. They will have to act out something with the prop given to them. Begin with Horo Horo and Silva!  
  
Horo Horo and Silva's Prop: Two block of giant yellow foam  
  
Yoh and Ren's Prop: A big red bouncing ball.  
  
Horo Horo: How you met my friend, Yellow Foam buddy?  
  
*Silva shooks his head*  
  
*buzz*  
  
Ren: Hey, the girl's balloon lost its string *carries the red ball* from that Red balloon movie!  
  
*Buzz*  
  
Silva: These are the largest sticks of butter I've ever seen!  
  
*Horo Horo nods and Silver-Kitsune buzzes*  
  
Yoh: Aa..let's play basketball! *bounces the ball*  
  
*buzz*  
  
Horo Horo: Look, I cut the cheese! *two block not connecting, Silver- Kitsune laughing because is the idiom meaning*  
  
Idiom for cut the cheese: Fart *hehe*  
  
*Silver-Kitsune laughing hysterically while everyone was wondering why she was laughing very hard*  
  
*Lyserg buzzes*  
  
Ren: Looks like someone has a big pimple *Yoh carries it on his face*  
  
*Lyserg/Horo Horo/Silver-Kitsune laughing*  
  
*Silver-Kitsune buzz*  
  
Silva: It's the largest building that's made of cheese!  
  
*buzz*  
  
Yoh: Looks like there's a red-butted monkey on the loose. *hold the ball on his ball*  
  
*buzzes 3X*  
  
*All four of them return to their seats*  
  
Lyserg: Kitsune, what was sooo funny about Horo Horo's "Look! I cut the cheese!"  
  
Silver-Kitsune: *emotionless face* Don't you people know the idiom meaning of "cut the cheese"?  
  
*Everyone shakes his/her head*  
  
Silver-Kitsune: It means "Fart!" So Horo Horo said, "Look, I farted!" *laughs a lot again!!*  
  
*Everyone started to laugh too much*  
  
Lyserg: Okay! Thousand points to Horo Horo for saying two different meanings of the words "Look! I cut the cheese!"  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Let's move on to a game called...Hoe-Down!! My personal favorite out of all of them!! It's for everyone! Audience, what topic shall we use?  
  
Audience: Dolphins!! Shoujos!!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Ooh!! Shoujos it is!! Lyserg, go play the piano!!  
  
*Lyserg rushes to the piano and plays the song for Hoe Down*  
  
Silva: Shoujos are really cute and  
  
They can be pests!  
  
All of them are interest in me  
  
Like I am the best!  
  
Most shoujos I know  
  
Can be really gay  
  
But I know that one thinks I'm a prey.  
  
Horo Horo: Shoujos are really pretty,  
  
And they're such great creatures.  
  
Everyone's after one,  
  
And I think I'm too premature.  
  
There's one in particular  
  
That I hate!  
  
Which is Pirika who's my sister in fate!  
  
*Pirika comes and pounces on Horo Horo*  
  
Ren: Shoujos are happy creatures,  
  
Which I think it's too happy!  
  
Some like me in a way,  
  
I think is sappy!  
  
I imagine a few that I really hate!  
  
It's no wonder at my home  
  
That there's a gate.  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Your sooo mean!!  
  
Ren: But that was fun *evil smirk*  
  
Silver-Kitsune: okay..  
  
Yoh: Shoujos are the line of my life  
  
That helps me reach my dream  
  
Which is to be Shaman King  
  
With everyone on my team.  
  
Someone tell me that Anna is dead.  
  
Cause if she isn't,  
  
I'm going to be in her bead  
  
Ren/Horo Horo/Silva: Be In Her Bead!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Thank you for reading and come again for the next episode I might plan ^^!! *kisses Lyserg on the cheeks* Hehe..Fans come and hug your favorite character ^^!! Lyserg, if you can be nice..  
  
Lyserg: Sure *tells the cast to roll the credits*  
  
Ren: Hm..maybe I'll go on the next one *evil face*  
  
Silver-Kitsune: I think I'll be on my way to backstage now..*tries to get away from Ren*  
  
Yoh/Horo Horo: Ren!! Jun's here!!  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~~Owari for now~~  
  
Silver-Kitsune Kazeko: Hello!! Please review and tell me if I should make another episode of Whose Line is it Anyway ^^!!  
  
Please review, it makes me happy ^^!!  
  
Thank you sooo much Des for letting me use the Whose Line is It Anyway idea too ^^!!  
  
Anyway, which character should be put next and I'm changing Silva with someone, but who? Tell me in your review ^^!!  
  
~~Silver-Kitsune Kazeko~~ 


End file.
